


Will Eat for Food

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mañana normal en el Templo de Acuario narrada por un pequeño personaje con malas pulgas. Crack fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Eat for Food

# Will Eat for Food

Mi cama debía de ser el lugar más agradable de todo el mundo. Su mullida superficie se acoplaba perfectamente a mi cuerpo y la delgada cobija azul que me cubría era lo suficientemente caliente como para protegerme del frío matinal sin acalorarme demasiado. Aquél era el lugar perfecto para pasar todas mis noches y madrugadas; y tardes y noches. Nada, absolutamente nada me haría querer salir de tan cálido capullo de felicidad.

Nada a excepción de ese suave aroma que se colaba por la habitación.

Arrugué la nariz, inhalando pesadamente mientras estiraba mi cuerpo. El dulce olor de pan francés inundó mis pulmones y en ese momento supe que sería necesario salir de la cama. Reuní todas mis energías y comencé a removerme en mi lugar, dejando que la cobija se deslizara por mi cuerpo. Me estiré nuevamente y un sonoro y largo bostezo se escapó de mi boca.

Después de varios segundos, di mi primer paso fuera de la cama. La fría superficie de mármol me hizo estremecer. Para todo esto, ¿por qué todo el Templo tenía que ser de mármol? El burdo material ocasionaba que los inviernos fuesen insufribles. Me parecía impresionante que a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido alfombrarlo todavía.

Una vez que mis pies se acostumbraron al frescor de la mañana, salí con pasos rápidos de la habitación. Seguí el rastro del dulce aroma a pesar de que sabía perfectamente a dónde me guiaría: la cocina.

Entré con sigilo, asomando mi cabeza por la puerta de la habitación. Tal y como esperaba, Camus se encontraba justo en frente de la estufa preparándose el desayuno. Di unos pasos hacia adelante, los suficientes para poder verlo de frente y aprecié su sereno rostro concentrado en el postre.

Un francés desayunando pan francés. ¿A quién se le habría ocurrido algo tan poco original? Por otro lado, el muchacho se llamaba Camus. ¡Hablando de cosas ridículas! Sólo le faltaba cantar la Marsellesa con una baguete entre las manos. Un día de estos iba a aparecer una réplica en miniatura de la Torre Eiffel justo en medio de la sala.

El siseo del sartén me sacó de mis profundas cavilaciones. Mi estómago gruñó y con pasos ágiles me acerqué lo suficiente a la estufa para que Camus pudiera reconocerme.

—Ni siquiera lo pienses.

Murmuró con voz adormilada mientras sus ojos se entrecerraban en una amenazante señal. Yo maullé larga y agudamente y me acerqué hacia él, restregando mi cuerpo contra su pierna.

—He dicho que no. Después de todo lo que comiste ayer debería de darte vergüenza pedirme más. Por eso estás tan gordo.

¿Gordo? Siseé, alejándome de él para verlo con mayor claridad. ¿Cómo se atrevía a llamarme gordo? Claro, no estaba en mi mejor forma pero eso no quería decir que estuviese gordo. El problema era que él era demasiado delgado; le hacía creer a todos que sus movimientos eran elegantes y finos pero la verdad era que su languidez exageraba sus ángulos, haciéndolo parecer más interesante de lo que realmente era. Ese hombre no comía lo suficiente, por eso estaba tan condenadamente pálido. Cualquier día se pondría esa cosa dorada encima, perdería el conocimiento y se caería rodando por las escaleras.

Sonreí ante la cómica imagen.

Con suerte eso le provocaría una contusión cerebral, ¡tal vez hasta pudiera perder algunas cuantas neuronas! Y es que, aquí entre nos, ese hombre tiene demasiadas. La gente tan intelectual es de lo más aburrida que hay. Si fuese un poco estúpido sería mucho más divertido convivir con él. Lo que daría porque ese hombre fuese menos serio. No pedía demasiado, con que bailara o canturreara por el Templo de cuando en cuando estaría bien. Aunque si usara un traje de gallina una que otra vez no me quejaría.

Colocó un plato con un puré extraño frente a mí. Yo olfateé la aberrante sustancia y le miré fijamente, incrédulo de que me ofreciera algo tan horrible para desayunar.

—No me veas así. Eso es lo que comen los gatos normales.

Tomó su desayuno y se sentó con él a la mesa, leyendo su periódico y tomando su horrible café negro. Yo miré el plato una vez más, sintiendo como una media sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro. Ese Camus era muy ingenuo, ¿realmente creía que me iba a satisfacer con algo tan horrible cuando yo estaba acostumbrado a comer lo mismo que él se servía? No era mi culpa que él comiera tan poco y que yo tuviera que acabarme todo lo que sobraba. Por ejemplo, el día anterior quedaron al menos tres rebanadas de lasaña que él estaba totalmente dispuesto a dejarlas para el día siguiente, ignorante de que la pasta sabe bien sólo cuando está recién hecha. Fue por eso que tuve que hacer el sacrificio de comerme todas las sobras, cosa que a él no pareció hacerle mucha gracia. Aparentemente seguía molesto y por eso me sirvió de esa cosa extraña que olía a carne pero se veía como aserrín con sangre coagulada.

Tomé impulso y, después de un par de intentos fallidos, alcancé una de las sillas del comedor.

—¿Qué haces?

Yo ignoré su pregunta y con un nuevo salto llegué hasta la mesa; intenté avanzar hasta su plato pero él me detuvo, señalándome con su periódico enrollado.

—Te he dicho que no te subas a la mesa —ladeé la cabeza como si no entendiera lo que acababa de decirme —. Anda, bájate ya. No te pienso dar nada más de comer.

Me senté, mirándolo fijamente y restándole importancia al periódico que, sabía, sería incapaz de utilizar en mi contra.

Camus estaba tan frustrado que casi frunció el ceño. Por unos segundos no pareció saber qué hacer, pero después de un rato decidió darse por vencido y siguió leyendo su diario, dando pequeñas y lentas cucharadas a su desayuno. Mientras, yo seguía observándolo atentamente, sabiendo que mi insistencia no tardaría en dar frutos.

En un momento se asomó por detrás de su periódico.

—¿Qué me ves?

No respondí más que con mi fija mirada.

Aquél era un recurso que prefería no utilizar. Debía de admitir que su mirada era tan incisiva como la mía y aunque confiaba salir victorioso de esa lucha silenciosa no podía dejar de sentirme incómodo. Preferí centrar mi atención en sus extrañas cejas. Yo no solía prestarles mucha atención a los humanos pero si en algo me había percatado era que la quebrada forma de sus cejas no se repetía en ninguna otra persona que hubiera visto antes. ¿Se trataba de una cicatriz o de una horrible deformación de nacimiento? En ese momento comencé a pensar que debería de tenerle más paciencia a Camus. No ha de ser fácil vivir con una deformidad de ese tipo. Seguramente que el resto de los humanos se burlaban de él y por eso se había vuelto un tipo tan introvertido.

Bajé mis ojos hacia sus manos, tan delgadas y finas como unas ramitas. El sentimiento de condescendencia regresó y, de modo conciliador, intenté poner una de mis manos sobre las suyas. El movimiento no se me facilitaba y por unos segundos sólo logré dar unos cuantos manotazos al aire. La escena debió de divertirle a Camus porque éste dejó su periódico a un lado y acercó su rostro al mío.

—¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?

Yo relamí mis labios y miré con interés su plato medio vacío.

Camus, rindiéndose, cortó una generosa porción de su pan francés y me la ofreció. Yo, emocionado, le arrebaté la comida de sus fríos dedos y me zampé el dulce en unas cuantas mordidas. Aquello era mucho mejor que esa masa gelatinosa con la que pretendió alimentarme hace rato.

Relamí mis bigotes por tan largo rato que cuando terminé de limpiar el dulce de mi boca Camus ya había terminado con su desayuno. Decepcionado al saber que no quedaba más del pan francés me desparramé sobre la mesa, dispuesto a aligerar mi día con una siesta mañanera.

Justo cuando acababa de cerrar mis ojos, Camus emitió un grave ruidito parecido a una risa. Estiró sus manos hacia mí y me arrastró hacia su regazo.

—Lo que debería de hacer contigo es congelarte y enviarte por paquetería directo a Abu Dhabi.

Demasiado adormilado como para responderle, restregué mi cabeza contra su abdomen. El lugar no era especialmente cómodo: los huesos de sus piernas se clavaban en mi cuerpo y su fría mano removiendo mis orejas me provocaba escalofríos. No obstante, accedí a quedarme en tal posición. Era una criatura generosa y sabía que Camus disfrutaba de tenerme en sus piernas; a fin de cuentas yo estaba a punto de quedarme dormido y él se relajaría al tener cerca algo tan cálido como mi cuerpo.

Camus era un humano aburrido y gruñón pero afortunadamente tuvo el buen gusto de adoptarme esa la lluviosa noche en la que me escondía detrás de unas ruinas.

Definitivamente la suerte de Camus cambió para bien a partir de aquel día. Nada como un gato para hacer de tu vida un lugar más feliz.  


**Author's Note:**

> Comentario de la Autora: Bueno... este fic tan bizarro (aunque bizarro signifique valiente) le va dedicado a Sheikan y a Yucary por el promt de Camus cocinando... con un traje de pollo. Ciertamente el tema del traje de pollo no lo pude desarrolar pero la idea de Garfield me gustó mucho. Me encanta el comic y pensé que sería gracioso que Camus tuviera un gatito tipo Garfield. Aunque me costó algo de trabajo porque nunca he tenido gato y en realidad los gatos no me gustan mucho (son malignos). Sé que no es un fic muy profundo ni bueno pero es mi regalo para Camuchis por su cumpleaños. Varios días atrasado pero no importa. De todos modos no existe y no es como si se fuera a sentir. =D  
> El título del fic viene de uno de los libros de Garfield.  
> ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
